There has been developed an integrated circuit device of a three-dimensional stacked type including memory cells stacked three-dimensionally. In manufacturing of the integrated circuit device, holes and lines with a high aspect ratio are formed. It is demanded to suppress fluctuation in sizes of the holes and the lines. It is demanded to suppress fluctuation in a processing amount in a lower layer (e.g., a substrate) of a stacked film to be processed.